Prophecy Discovered
While the Valley is taking care of problems of their own, Nausicaä and the gang traveled the skies and finally arrived in Pijite, only to discovered that the city also falls. Genis: What? Silver Fang: How can this happened? Raine: The Toxic.. Kiva: Gosh... With all that toxic, it can kill people. Raine: It already has and the city is devastated. Ratchet: Are there any survivors? Silver Fang: It's hard to sniff for survivors out here.. Raine: Because of the toxic, I know. Kiva: Yeah.. Ratchet: Let's check the environment. See how bad this city really is after that attack.. Kiva: Okay.. - The group gets closer to the city and find choas in the toxic's wake and the Ohm are somehow involved. Genis: I haven't seen a city destroyed since Luin.. Raine: Agreed. It feels awful.. These citizens don't have a chance. Kiva: I know. Reia: How come these creatures..become enraged so easily..? Kiva: Gosh, I don't know.. - Suddenly, a man with the Keyblade returns and sees the problem for himself. ???: I can't believe this.. How can the Era of-- Ratchet: Huh? You again.. Kiva: Riku? ???: Ahhh.. No, I don't think so.. Terra: Wait a second.. You're the one who helped us back in Enchanted Dominion! Kiva: Nate! Nate: Well, well.. You catch on quick. Clank: What are you doing here? Nate: Well, might as well get this message out of the way first. Reia - Sonja says 'Hi'. Reia: Good. I'm happy she's doing well. Nate: Let's get away from this city first. I have important info to give out. - The group moved away from Pijite as Nate explains the whole story. Nate: I assume you all are aware of the two legacies clashing each other? Kiva: Oh yeah! Both light and darkness. Nate: Right. Both sides wanted Sonja for their own reasons. You want me to explain the light side first? Kiva: Well.. The light side wants Sonja to stay away from the darkness, but the dark side is telling her to give up. Nate: Actually...you're half-right. Ratchet: Why? Nate: Well, "The Seven Star Legacy" wants to ensure something special for Sonja. When drawn power to its leader, the seventh star I would assuming, she can grant the power of eternal light to a corrupted heart and locks it using a special spell. No memory altering effects in the process. Reia: Are you sure you did the research right? Nate: Yes. Your close friend will be safed. But getting to that point won't be easy. Kiva: I'll say. Terra: The darkness.. Nate: Correct. "The Era of Darkness" is a complete different structure than the light. A new enemy plans to capture Sonja and free the darkness into her, making the threat impossible to stop. Ratchet: What..? Reia: That's horrible! Nate: I know it does, Reia. When the time comes forward, I shall assist you with new friends. We will help you restore Sonja before the darkness get to her first. Genis: When will that be? Nate: That I'm not certain.. But, I'll declare a trust with you for the time being. Kiva: Okay. Nate: Until we meet again, stay safe. Terra: Are you leaving? Nate: Of course. Planning something like this is massive, you know? Kiva: Yeah. Raine: We understand. Be careful out there. Nate: You too. - Nate used his Kayblade to open a portal, enters through and left. Raine: Very interesting.. Two legacies centered on Sonja.. Kiva: I know. Clank: From what we just heard, I believe we should take part of the 'Seven Star Legacy'. Reia: I'm not sure that was a correct course of action, especially both legacies involved Sonja. Kiva: It is possible.. Reia: That what? Kiva: That if we find the Dragon Balls, we can use it to our advantage. Raine: No, it's not possible. We may have collected the Dragon Balls during our fight with Magneto, but we already used them to revive Reia from the Otherworld during our battle with Omega Shenron. Reia: Raine's right. We don't want to overuse the artifacts to our personal gain. Kiva: Oh, good point. Ratchet: Which means it's up to us. I'm working on a plan that we need the Seven Stars, Nate and everyone's help to save Sonja our own way. Kiva: Seems fair. Raine: Which is in progress, correct? Ratchet: Yeah. I haven't gotten the full details yet. Terra: We'll worry about the grand operation later. Something's coming. Kiva: Right! - An airship appeared on the desert. The gang check out what's going on, but as a result, the valley is about to be attack by enraged Ohm and powerful enemies who will lay waste to all before them. Ratchet: What? Terra: That can't be good. We have to-- - Just then, the Pijite soldiers captured Nausicaä, the group and forced to board an airship. From behind the scenes, however, Blackfire stood watch as the airship takes off. Blackfire: Fly all you fools want. You have only prolong the editable. *laughs* - The airship flies to the valley and the gang felt surprised and defeated at the same time. Raine knocks and enters one of the rooms Kiva was in. Kiva: Hey, Raine. Raine: I can't believe we just fall into a trap! That's-- Kiva: Unfair, I know. Raine: I was about to say 'ruthless', but that works too. Kiva: Thanks. Raine: Still, I can't believe someone caught us off-guard as prisoners.. But who? Kiva: Blackfire. Raine: Blackfire? I never heard of her.. I assume she is a relative of Starfire? Kiva: Yep. Raine: I thought as much, because of the name difference. I was a little concerned about Reia. She's recently quiet ever since you talked to her. Did she say anything to you? Kiva: She said that 'I will not let Sonja forget about me again' earlier, but I guess she just need some time. Raine: I see. I'll check on her. Want to come along? Kiva: Sure. - Both Kiva and Raine headed out to check on Reia as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes